


Nails on a chalkboard

by flickawhip



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2404094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vaguely sexual situations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nails on a chalkboard

McGonagall annoyed Dolores Umbridge, she annoyed her a lot. Minerva McGonagall is a fierce, determined woman who seems determined to win. All it does is make Dolores want to break her all the more. Umbridge has cornered McGonagall in her office and is talking, she's talking a lot. Her voice is like nails on a chalkboard. Eventually McGonagall snaps, turns them so Dolores is pushed back against her desk, digging a fingernail deep into Dolores' shoulder. Dolores growls and McGonagall bites her, fiercely. The two had once been close and now McGonagall uses her knowledge of Dolores to make her yelp, digging her nails in as she draws her hand down over Dolores' shirt, ripping both the shirt and leaving marks scored into Dolores' skin. 

"Get the fuck out of my castle."


End file.
